Jump Then Fall
by addicted2tony
Summary: She was only trying to get away from the creepy stalker; she never could have imagined the consequences of banging her way into a random hotel room. Beware of Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jump then Fall

Chapter: 1/9

Pairing: Alex/Mitchie, Alex/Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I only own the character Destiny.

Summary: She was only trying to get away from the creepy stalker; she never could have imagined the consequences of banging her way into a random hotel room.

Chapter One

Destiny Chase wandered through the halls of the hotel in Los Angeles. She was there with her friends for a dance competition. She knew they were still back at the room partying it up but Destiny herself had needed to escape. She may have been on good terms with her ex Allison, but that did not mean she wanted to watch her ex make out with a guy right in front of her. Her wounds hadn't yet healed completely. Her heart ached as Allison had thoughtlessly moved on right in front of her. They had only broken up two months earlier; Destiny couldn't help but wonder if maybe in Allison's mind they had been broken up longer.

She almost tripped over a snag in the carpet which brought her tumbling out of her thoughts. Maybe that had been a good thing, because for the first time since her walk began she noticed that there was a man following her. She immediately recognized him as in the competition the men. Destiny increased her speed and the man behind her increased his as well. There was still a large distance between them as the man was trying to look subtle. Destiny tried her best to pretend to ignore him, but he was starting to creep her out.

She picked a random hotel room door and began to bang loudly hoping there was someone inside who would be willing to open the door to a stranger. She could only imagine the terror that was displayed over her features as the gap between her and the man kept closing. He was only three rooms away when the door opened and Destiny pushed herself inside not caring who was on the other side before slamming the door shut.

"Everything ok?"

It was then Destiny realized whose room she had carelessly forced herself into. She was standing in the room of the most popular Disney Star Alex Ruso. She stuttered out a reply to explain what had happened but what came out was a long ramble that made no sense. Selena placed her hand on Destiny's shoulder and tried to calm the poor girl down.

"What happened?" Alex asked, "But tell me slowly."

Destiny took a breath and composed herself. She couldn't help but smile when Alex told her to speak slower. She knew she had a habit to ramble incoherently. It was something she had never wanted to show if she had ever met someone famous.

"Sorry," Destiny apologized, "I was talking a walk through the hotel when I realized this guy was following me. I panicked and started banging on your door. Now here we are."

"Here we are," Alex agreed with a small smile.

She leaned over Destiny and stared out the peep hole into the hallway. She could see the man that Destiny had referred to pacing back and forth. It didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Is he still out there?" Density questioned.

"Yeah," Alex replied, as she took a step back, "You're more than welcome to chill here for a little while. My Mom won't be back for hours and I was getting kind of lonely."

Destiny nodded as she thanked Alex. She was thankful that the star hadn't sent her back out into the hallway to deal with her lurking stalker. She followed Alex into the kitchen. She couldn't help but chuckled. She hadn't realized that there were hotel rooms there that acted like apartments. But then again she figured the actress/singer spent a lot of times in hotels while filming on location.

"Want some?" Alex asked as she made herself a bowl of ice cream.

"Sure," Destiny replied, hoping that the sweet treat would soak up some of the alcohol in her stomach.

They were just about to dig into their respective bowls of ice cream when a loud bang caused both girls to flinch in their seats. With that someone began to bang on the hotel room door.

"Another visitor banging," Alex teased Destiny as she rose to her feet to check who was on the other side.

If it was the guy who had been following Destiny she couldn't help but wonder why the guy was getting so desperate. It wasn't as if she had paid him any attention in the last few days they had been there for the competition. She watched as Alex leaned forward to look through the peep hole. Then she watched as Alex's entire demeanor changed. She couldn't help but wonder who it was. Alex turned around and motioned for Destiny to go into one of the rooms. Destiny nodded and grabbed her bowl before disappearing into what she assumed was Alex's temporary bedroom. She closed the door just as Alex opened the door in the other room. Even though Destiny tried to block out what was going in the other room she could hear everything that was said.

"Hey Mitchie," Selena said.

"Hey Alex," Demi said.

Destiny heard the door close and she could only assume that the rock star had been invited in. She quickly decided this wasn't a conversation she was supposed to be listening to. Even though part of her wanted to know if the rumors were true and that they really were in love with each other Destiny didn't think it would be appropriate if that was how she found out. So instead of listening she grabbed Alex's IPOD off of her bed. She pulled the head phones over her ears and turned on one of Alex's playlists. She finished her ice cream while listening to the mix. She had to admit Alex had a good taste in music. She went through her IPOD while she waited looking to see what the young Disney star liked to listen too. While Alex had many songs from her friends she didn't have a single song that she recorded.

Destiny was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Alex standing in the doorway. She quickly turned off the IPOD and was about to apologize for using it when she saw the expression on Alex's face. It was one of complete devastation. Destiny silently placed the IPOD on the bed and stepped toward Alex unsure of what to do.

Alex pulled out a bottle of jack from behind her back.

"Drink with me," Alex said with a shaky voice, "I don't ever want to remember this moment."

Destiny glanced from the bottle back to Alex. She saw the heart break in her eyes and she knew that feeling all too well. But what was Destiny going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jump then Fall

Chapter: 2/9

Pairing: Alex/Mitchie, Alex/Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I only own the character Destiny.

Summary: She was only trying to get away from the creepy stalker; she never could have imagined the consequences of banging her way into a random hotel room.

_This is for boss bitches  
for money making bitches  
all my ladies throw your hands in the air  
got patron in my cup  
and I don't give a fuck  
the baddest bitch in the club right here _

Ester Dean's, Drop It Low, filled the darkened hotel room. Destiny groaned knowing one of her friends on her dance team was trying to reach her. Yet she had no intention of even attempting to get up to answer. Her eyes were firmly closed as she tried to figure out what had happened the night before. The only thing she knew for certain was that Alex had returned to the room with a bottle of jack and several shots were consumed before Destiny's memory got foggy. Drop it low stopped playing and Destiny sighed with relief hoping that there would be no repeat call.

Destiny didn't dare open her eyes as she felt herself slowly wake up. It was then she noticed two things. One, she was sleeping extremely close to Alex Russo and their various body parts were entangled. Two, they weren't wearing any clothes.

'What the hell happened last night'

Destiny closed her eyes even tighter as she tried to remember the events that had led to the predicament she was currently in. Sure she had heard rumors that Alex might possibly be into girls because of her relationship with her best friend being a little too touchy feely. But never had she imagined it to be true. Let alone that she was going to ever end up in bed with her.

Panicking was not the answer. It took awhile but Destiny was finally able to relax enough to be able to clear her mind of all thoughts it was then that little bits and pieces of the night returned.

_"I can't believe she led me on the way she did," Alex grumbled as she downed another shot of jack._

"I can't believe she made out with that jerk in front of me," Destiny exclaimed, "Doesn't she care about my feelings."

It was then Alex realized that they were both complaining about the same thing. She could see that Destiny knew of the pain that Alex held in her heart. She grabbed the bottle of jack and looked inside.

One shot left.

Alex stumbled from the bed to where Destiny sat on a chair beside the bed. She held out the bottle for Destiny to see.

"You should take that last shot," Alex slurred.

"But Ali you're the one who provided the liquor," Destiny whined, "You take it."

Destiny was confused. They had only met the night before and not only had she single handedly got Alex to sleep with her but she had started using nick names for the Disney star. She wished she could remember more. She wished she could understand how they had gone from offering the last shot up to having sex. It was all still blurry and Destiny was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Alex started to move beside her and Destiny hoped that she could pass for sleeping. She had no idea what she was going to say to the other girl yet. Everything was so awkward. And then just like that Alex slipped off the bed not even noticing how terrified Destiny actually was. The bed quickly lost the warmth that Destiny hadn't realized had been there. In a strange way she sort of missed it. But then she spoke.

"You don't have to pretend to sleep."

"I wasn't," Destiny easily lied, "My eyes just don't want to open."

"We need to talk about what happened," Alex told her.

"I know."

Destiny was obviously at least two years older than Alex and yet in that moment she felt like a little kid who had been caught stealing a cookie before dinner. She was terrified of what Alex was going to say. She was terrified of the consequences. Maybe deep down she was even scared of Alex saying it was all a mistake even though on some level Destiny was thinking the exact same thing. Maybe the scars from her ex-girlfriend hadn't completely closed. Maybe they never would.

"I'm sorry I got you drunk so I could take advantage of you," Alex said quietly after a moment of silence.

Destiny's eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I had a fight with Mitchie. I don't know if you remember, but I think I ranted for an hour about how Mitchie had led me on only to break my heart," Selena replied, "I think a part of me knew what was going to happen if I brought that bottle of jack in the room. And the bottle of Goose."

Then it dawned on Destiny why she hadn't remembered anything. She glanced at the table and found two very empty of bottles of alcohol. Two bottles that had been consumed between them.

"I don't remember much," Destiny admitted.

Destiny admitted to Alex why she had actually been out for a walk at nearly one am. It hadn't been for the scenery.

_I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

Destiny quickly found her phone knowing that her friends weren't going to stop calling until she answered. This time it was her ex that was calling. She had a very quick conversation on the phone about the stalker and how she ended up falling asleep in someone else's hotel room. Before she hung up she found herself agreeing to meet them in an hour for practice.

"I gotta go," Destiny told her as she began to pull her clothes on.

"Come back later," Alex told her, "I want to make up for last night."

Destiny was surprised that Alex wanted anything to do with her. But she found herself agreeing before she left the hotel room. What was she getting herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for your awesome review DreamBigToFallHard. Also Thanks for reminding me, if you want to check out the rest of the story in the Demi/Selena Destiny/Selena format then all you have to do is head over to my live journal at .com/. This story is already finished and there's a sequel in the works on my livejournal. I'll be posting it here two chapters a day or more, but it's taking time because I need to change the names to make it legal.

Title: Jump then Fall  
Chapter: 3/9  
Pairing: Mitchie/Alex Alex/Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I only own the character Destiny.

Summary: She was only trying to get away from the creepy stalker, she never could have imagined the consequences of banging her way into a random hotel room.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Her moves were flawless. They always were. On the outside it was impossible to know that Destiny's thoughts were not on her perfectly choreographed moves. Her body was on autopilot. Not that it mattered. When dancing was concerned Destiny just let her body move to the rhythm of the music. Thinking was never included.

Destiny's mind replayed the events of the last night and this morning over and over in her mind. Even though she knew most of the details she couldn't understand what had happened. She had gotten drunk with Selena Gomez. She had had sex with Selena Gomez. Selena might have seduced her. What the hell was going on? She was glad that Selena had invited her back to chill later. She really needed to find some answers the questions that raced through her mind. She didn't think she would be able to rest until she got at least some of them answered.

"That was great," Alexis announced, as Destiny was snapped out of her thoughts.

Destiny half heartedly listened to the words of encouragement that Alexis felt she had to say since she was the dance team leader. It didn't matter if Destiny paid attention or not. It was the same speech that Alexis had said a million times and would probably say a million more times.

"You okay?"

Destiny glanced to her left and found Allison stand awfully close to her. She wanted to tell her off for the way she had acted the night before. Then again at the same time she wanted to spill to Allison everything that had happened after she had left the room the night before. She had already told her about the stalker, but she hadn't told a soul about the night she had shared with Selena.

"Everything's fine," Destiny lied, the spilling of her lips easily.

Allison stared at her as if she was considering the words that Destiny had spoke. She felt nervous under the scrutiny of her friend as if Allison had been able to see through the lie. As if she had already known what had happened.

"Ok," Allison said a moment later, "The teams going to go out to dinner with Derek's team later. You want to come?"

Destiny pretended to think about it. It was such an easy question and it had such an easy answer. Which did she want to do? Did she want to go chill with Selena Gomez or did she want to hang out and watch Derek all over her ex- girlfriend? That was definitely an easy answer.

"Maybe next time," Destiny replied, "I promised Jessie I would get on web cam with her later."

Allison nodded and told her to have fun before she disappeared with the rest of the team. Destiny was left alone in the ball room where they were having their practice. It was just her and the speakers. Her mind was still swimming with confusion. The time to head up to Selena's room was fast approaching and Destiny found herself getting nervous. Which was so stupid. It wasn't as if she liked Selena. Or did she?

So she did the only thing she knew would help. She hooked up her IPOD and began playing some of her favorite songs. Soon Drop it Low by Ester Dean was blaring through the speakers.

Destiny then went to work on perfecting one of her own dance routines that she had been working on for awhile. She was something of a perfectionist and before she needed the dance to be perfect before she could show anyone. As she moved around the floor she soon found herself forgetting about all her problems.

~~*~~*~~

The busy set was a wonderful relief for Selena as she was able to focus her attention on something else. She was able to distract her troubled thoughts from Mitchie and Destiny for the first time since that morning. While at the same time recording gave her a distraction from her problems, the breaks in between were not her favorite. Her fellow cast members were starting to notice her unusual quiet demeanor. Specifically her brother Justin Russo and Harper Finkle and they were beginning to question her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their concern, but it just wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Neither of them knew about the fact that she was in love with her best friend Mitchie Torres. Neither of them knew that she had told Mitchie about her feelings the night Mitchie had come back from her tour.

"Ali."

Alex glanced up from the script that she was reading and found her youngest brother and cast mate Max Russo standing before her.

"Hey Max," Selena said.

"I noticed you were kind of down," Max told her.

Alex mentally cringed as she had finally escaped the constant questions she was getting from Justin and Harper. Yet instead of questions Max pulled a package of Reese's and a jar of pickles from behind his back.

"I don't like seeing you sad," Max admitted, "I thought this might help."

Alex took the items from him and placed it onto the table. She grinned. If anyone could turn her frown upside down it was definitely Max.

"Thanks," Alex told him pulling him into a hug.

"Anytime," Max told her.

Alex was grateful for her little brother Max. The questions seemed to stop completely once Max had given her a pick me up in the way of junk food. She got through the rest of the days filming without any problem. She was completely focused on her work. That was until she finally got back into her truck to head back to the hotel. It was then she realized that she was going to be hanging out with Destiny soon. She couldn't understand why she was getting nervous. It wasn't as if she liked her the way she liked Mitchie. Or did she?


End file.
